


Dream A Little Dream

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, innocent little muffins, post oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: The night after the Oblivio incident both Adrien and Marinette have a dream.  One believes it to be the truth, the other nothing more than a sleep-deprived mind.





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, it's going to be a busy day for you guys! Two one-shots and a chapter of FTaCE from me! This probably isn't a sign of things to come but you never know!
> 
> There have been plenty of post-Oblivio fics out there and so I'm adding my take on it to the pot!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was perhaps the weirdest dream Marinette had ever had.

The effects of Oblivio’s actions were still plaguing her late into the night, and now she lay on her back, staring up at her skylight as her mind played tricks on her.

She had dreamt they were trapped inside the Montparnasse Tower again, only their transformations fell.She dreamt Chat Noir was Adrien, and vice versa, and he knew she was Marinette…kind of.Neither of them really knew one another, or themselves.They didn’t remember anything.

But it had felt so real, and she had been so confident in front of Adrien, he had been so adoring, and they had been so certain they were a couple.

It was the best dream she had had in a long time.

 

‘Oh my God.’Adrien whispered into the darkness of his room.

‘Don’t.’Plagg grumbled warningly from his spot on the pillow beside Adrien.‘Whatever it is it can wait until after breakfast.’

‘But…’

‘No buts!’

‘Ladybug is Marinette.’

Plagg’s eyes were wide by the time he sat bolt upright.‘What do you mean?’He laughed nervously, fearing if Tikki found out, and she would, that she would blame him.‘Pigtails from your class?No way she can be Ladybug.’

‘She _is_ Ladybug, Plagg!I just remembered everything that happened today at the tower!’Adrien turned on his pillow to face his kwami so rapidly he bounced Plagg a couple of inches.

‘That’s nonsense.’Plagg waved his hand dismissively.‘Why is it you can remember and I can’t?I’m practically a god you know?’

‘I don’t care what you say, I know what happened.’Adrien rolled onto his back again with a sigh.‘She kissed me.Twice!Her lips are so soft.’

‘You’re imagining it.’

‘Listen, I know I forgot first off but I’ll never forget again.She’s amazing.’

‘Shut up and go to sleep.’Plagg burrowed down in the pillow again, his back to his chosen.‘In the morning you’ll realise it was just a dream and get on with your life.’

Adrien shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.‘It wasn’t just a dream, and my life will be complete when I confess my feelings to Marinette.’

Plagg rolled his eyes.‘I swear if you get together you’ll be the girl in the relationship.’

‘As long as there is a relationship I don’t care.’

 

Adrien arrived at school early in the hope Marinette might have had the same realisation.He sat on the wall beside the steps facing the road but very definitely staring longingly towards the patisserie.He was so focused it was only when Nino waved a hand in front of his face that he realised he had blotted almost everything else out.

‘Yo, Earth to Adrien, can you hear me, buddy?’

Adrien blinked heavily before bringing his head around to face his best friend, saying only;‘Oh, hey, Nino.’; before turning back to his target.

‘What’s got into you today?’Nino asked as he leant on the wall beside him.‘You’re totally out of it.’

‘I just…I had a weird night.’Adrien replied far too nonchalantly.

‘Your dad again?’

‘No, actually it was a dream.’

‘Must have been some dream to have this affect.’Nino laughed, making Adrien’s head shoot back around.

‘It was some dream, one hell of a dream!It’s no laughing matter.’

Nino cleared his throat as he forced himself to sober for Adrien’s sake.‘So what happened?You look like you’re waiting for something.’

‘Not something; someone.’He specified, jumping down off the wall as the first bell rang.‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Sure, dude.’Nino shrugged as Adrien shouldered his bag.

‘How did you get Alya to agree to date you?I mean, what did you say?’

‘Whoa, wait,’Nino stopped him inside the doors, ‘you want to ask someone out?You like someone?’

Adrien took him by the shoulders and gave him a very serious look.‘Nino, I’m in love with Marinette.’

‘Is that all?’Nino brushed off Adrien’s hands and put an arm around his shoulders before leading him towards the stairs.‘Dude, you’ve been in love with her for a long time, you were just too stupid to realise it.’

 

Marinette overslept thanks to the difficulty she had trying to get back to sleep.Her dream plagued her, as though taunting what could have been, and she still felt shaken as she ran into the school still tying up her hair.She had heard the first bell as she left the patisserie, and the second chimed as she hurried up the stairs.

Of course she was late, she was always late, but today she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different.Perhaps it was just from her sleep pattern being messed up, but that somehow just didn’t feel right.

 

‘Dude, you have got to calm down.’Nino nudged Adrien, whose leg was bouncing nervously.

‘How can I?’Adrien gave him a desperate look.‘She’s going to be here…soon.Why is she late?

‘She’s always late.’Nino laughed.‘It’s not like you can do anything about it now.’Adrien gave Nino a look that made his eyes go wide.‘You are _not_ going to do anything about it now!’

‘I have to!’Adrien whined.‘I love her and…’

Just then Marinette stumbled into the classroom, literally fell through the door, barely keeping her feet below her as she gave an impromptu squeal.She straightened just as rapidly, letting out a sigh of relief that she had still beat Miss Bustier to the classroom.

‘Stay!’Nino hissed, having grabbed hold of Adrien’s shirt when he tried to stand and forced him to remain seated.

‘But…’

‘No buts!Wait for recess or something!’

As she passed him, Marinette flashed Adrien a small smile, her cheeks flushed pink before quickly looking away and sliding into her seat.Her sigh of relief was like music to Adrien’s ears, knowing she was so close.He was sure he could wait just a little longer.

 

Adrien couldn’t wait any longer.

Marinette had succeeded in getting kept in during recess to clear up after dropping a beaker of saline at the end of science class.They didn’t have the next lesson together so he would have to wait until lunch.He didn’t like that.He was asked several times to stop daydreaming and doodling on his tablet, fazing out so much the teacher assumed he may be coming down with something.He wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t a physical illness he was suffering with.

By the time lunch rolled around he had run so many scenarios through his head that it was swimming with ideas of how to approach it, how to tell her, what to tell her, certain that if she knew she would have said something…would she?He shook the doubts from his head.He knew there was some boy she liked but he hoped as they knew each other both in and out of costume that he could convince her to at least give him a shot.It needed to be done in private.They didn’t need an audience or anyone eavesdropping, not on this, and his favourite idea involved taking her to lunch where they could talk between themselves.

He knew she would be heading to the canteen on the top floor so waited outside the door, having checked she wasn’t already there.When she rounded the corner with Alya a soft sigh escaped his lips.He pushed himself away from the wall so quickly that when he stepped into her path she screamed and jumped behind Alya.

‘Hey, Adrien.’Alya gave him a knowing smile.

‘Hey…Marinette.’He completely ignored Alya and her teasing eyes, willing Marinette to come out from behind her friend.

‘Ad-Adrien!’She stammered, hands on Alya’s shoulders as she peered around her.

‘Yep.Do you maybe want to have lunch with me?’

‘Me?’She squeaked, her beautiful bluebell eyes going wide.

‘Yeah, will you?Please?’He held his hand out to her, inviting her to take it.

‘She’d love to.’Alya stepped aside and swept Marinette forward in one smooth movement, allowing Adrien to carefully take her hand, hoping not to spook her further.

‘I would?’Marinette spun her gaze on Alya in alarm

‘You would.’Alya gave her a gentle shove.‘I’ll see you both back in class.’

‘See you later.’Adrien said, not taking his eyes off Marinette as her cheeks continued to flame.

Marinette stared after Alya, panic and excitement vying for precedence as she wondered if she should worry that she couldn’t feel her legs.

‘So, is there anywhere you’d like to go?’Adrien asked, his eyes darting over her features while he wondered how such a simple mask had blinded him to her for so long.‘My driver can take us somewhere, or we could grab something to take with us and walk by the river?

‘Oh, I don’t kind,’ Marinette stammered, her eyes snapping back to his, ‘I mean gorgeous, I mean mind!’She covered for herself quickly.

‘Then let’s get something to go.’He encouraged her down the stairs.

Adrien’s heart was beating so hard he was sure Marinette could feel it.Here she was, his lady, the love of his life, holding his hand…which was when he realised, if she knew he was Chat Noir she would have pulled away by now, would have poked his nose for being too familiar while forcing him back and away.But not Marinette, Marinette who was awkward to the point of embarrassment, Marinette who could be indecisive at times but always came through.And as he remembered calling her their every day Ladybug he couldn’t help but smile a little wider.

 

Adrien carried a small bag containing their food and led her down by the Seine, stopping at an empty bench and dusting it off before offering Marinette a seat.She took it with a small murmur of thanks before he sat beside her.Honestly, she was confused.Adrien hadn’t explained if he wanted something in particular, just that he wanted to have lunch with her.It was weird enough she was still having flashbacks to her dream of him as Chat Noir.In fact she had pinched herself twice to try and ensure she wasn’t still dreaming.

‘So, yesterday was kind of crazy, right?’Adrien said with a small laugh.

‘Yeah.’She agreed.‘It was.’

‘It must have been something because last night I had this dream…’

‘The what now?’Marinette interrupted, not quite believing what she was hearing.It had to be a coincidence…

‘A dream.Everything that happened yesterday, it came back to me,’ he studied her face carefully as he spoke, gently taking her hand in his, ‘Bugaboo.’

Marinette laughed nervously.‘Uh…what?’

‘You can’t deny it’s you.’He shook his head, still smiling softly at her.‘I know you, I know both of you.’

Marinette cleared her throat as her brain whirred, trying to come up with a reply, but simply settling for; ‘I think you’ve got the wrong girl.’

‘Even ignoring you’re the same height and build, you wear your hair the same, your voice, your freckles, your bluebell eyes I’d happily stare into for the rest of my life…’

‘You’d what now?’Marinette spat hurriedly as she processed what he had said.

‘I always said I’d love you outside the mask.’

Marinette snatched her hands back and jumped to her feet, turning to face him and walking back a few steps.‘You’re not serious?You think I’m Ladybug?Me?’She pressed her hands to her chest.‘I’m sorry, Adrien, but you’ve got it all wrong.Got me all wrong.I can’t be Ladybug.I’m clumsy, I’m flakey, I can’t make important decisions, I am…’

‘Brave, selfless,’ Adrien cut her off as he got to his feet and slowly approached her, ‘you stand up for what’s right no matter what the consequences, you stand by people even when they don’t stand by you, you’re creative, bold, kind of intimidating sometimes, but still so sweet and…’

‘I’m a mess!’She sputtered.

‘An adorable mess!’He took her by the shoulders.‘You just have to accept it.You’re Ladybug, I’m Chat Noir.Can you think of a better partner for you than me?’

Marinette swallowed hard enough for Adrien to see and even though he knew she was going to deny it yet again he was still surprised by the torrent of words that fell through her lips.‘I’m not Ladybug!I’m not your partner in anything because I don’t even love you, I mean like you, I mean I love you, I mean what the hell do you mean you’re Chat Noir!?’

‘Surprise, my lady.’He shrugged apologetically.

He felt her tense under his hands.‘I’m not your lady!’

‘You are.’He smiled encouragingly at her.

‘I’m not.’She argued.

‘You absolutely are.’

‘I’m not!’She squealed.

‘You are!’

The voice this time wasn’t Adrien’s, but one very irritated kwami.Plagg floated up into Marinette’s face and waved his paw at her.

‘You’re Ladybug!He’s Chat Noir!He’s in love with you!I’m pretty sure you’re in love with him!Get out of denial and just kiss already!’

‘Plagg!’Tikki was suddenly pushing Plagg through the air and out of her chosen’s face.‘You can’t just go revealing yourself like that!’

‘Why not?The boy knows, the girl knows, now we can all get on with our lives!’

‘I knew it!’Adrien yelled in triumph.‘Say it, Bugaboo, come on, say it, just for me.’He bounced from foot to foot excitedly.‘Tell me it’s you, go on, you know you want to!’

She groaned as she rolled her eyes.‘Adrien?’

‘What?’He asked hopefully.

‘Your Chat is showing.’

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!!! What do we all think? I hope you enjoyed it! Remember you can find me over on tumblr @miraculousmumma!


End file.
